New Girl, New Love
by anonymouswriterfortheirowngood
Summary: Bella has moved away, but Edward doesnt know that so he comes back for her her. He realizes that she is no longer there but the 15 year old girl who lives in Bella's house is not so normal and Edward feels himself falling.PLOT NSIDE! Plz read, rlly good!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! Well, I promised a plot inside so I'm giving it too you,**

**PLOT:**

**Bella and her father move away, to where, I'm not sure. She will probably not be in this story. Sorry. Edward comes back to Forks and finds a new 15 year old girl in Bella's old bedroom. She's very pretty and shes not human, but she's not a vampire either. I'll explain it in later chapters. You guys, please be supportive of this couple, o.k.?? I know its kinda of AU, cuz there is probably no way Edward would[in the book fall in love again. Flames are NOT accepted. Mmkk?**

I quickly realized that I couldn't stay away from Bella for long periods of time. It had been a grueling 3 months and I had to go back. I was running through the woods of Forks, exhilarated by being so close to her. I reached the edge of the woods and saw the house. Bella's truck was not there, but instead sat an old Mercedes. It was in good condition and I briefly wondered if Bella had gotten a new car. I walked around to the corner of the small house and looked up at the window that stretched all the way around the corner of the house. I smiled at the thought of my Bella being up there. I climbed up the tree in a flash and looked inside the room.

Bella was not there.

Instead, the simple, beautiful bedroom that once belonged to Bella, was now chic, uniform and casual. It had cream colored walls and a platform bed was below the window. The dark wood floor had been kept the same, but there was a white shag rug covering it. A desk was next to the platform wall and a set of matching cabinets was on the other side making an L shape. On the desk was a new Mac computer. The room had also been widened. The whole upstairs was now one room; the new girl's room to be exact. I smiled at the white grand piano in the corner of the room.

No, I thought solemnly to myself, Bella no longer lives here.

Suddenly, the door to the room was suddenly wrenched open and a girl walked through the door.

I almost fell out of the tree; almost.

This girl was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had light blonde hair that was straight, but not stick straight. Her cloudy blue eyes and the dark makeup that rimmed them was magnificent. She had pronounced cheek bones and pouty lips. Her teeth, as far as I could tell, were white and straight. Her nose was sloped and had a small amount of dark freckles running across. She went right to her desk and logged online. She smiled, her beauty astounding me. She only had to be at about 15 years of age. I thought of what the male population ( I immediately got jealous, but shunned the feeling) at my school would think, especially when they thought Bella was beautiful.

Bella.

I remembered why I had come here in the first place. I had to find Bella. I decided to get down and knock on the door. I could at least ask. Don't people who are new to a house know where the old owners moved? I didn't know but I'd have to at least try. For right now, I would put this girl in the back of my head.

I just prayed that she wouldn't answer the door.

**Oooo, what will Edward do now. I've decided to put a chapter in Bella's POV, in my story, she moved on. She fell in love again. I didn't wanna leave her hangin, that's just wrong. I hope you like it. The next chapter will probably be from the girl's POV. If you have any name suggestions, tell me. I was thinking Melrose and calling her Mel, but I am WILLING!**


	2. Knock Knock

I decided to go back to the house for a little while, at least a few minutes before returning back. When I got there I went straight to the garage and got my Volvo. I rode around a little before going back to the house. I began to run the forest and as I ran I hoped that it wouldn't be her who answered the door. I reached the house and still only saw the old Mercedes. I inwardly groaned, but decided to knock anyway. As I was reaching the house I could hear the clinking of dishes and the stereo singing "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. I could hear a very musical voice belting it out as well.

I reached the door and knocked. The person singing turned down the music and stopped singing themselves. I prayed one last time that that girl wouldn't answer the door. Someone approached the door and slowly opened it. I couldn't hear the usual intake of breath that I was used to when meeting new people, females especially, as she opened the door. All I got was small smirk that played out across those wonderful lips…

_**Melrose's POV**_

I had moved to Forks 2 ½ months ago and still was trying to get adjusted. Yes, I had my friends, I have a very friendly attitude so it's easy, but still, I need something more.

I needed romance.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. My parents were in Seattle for the week and seeing as it was only Monday and they were there till Friday, I had the whole house to my self. My parents lived in the addition downstairs, so they turned the upstairs into my suite. It was the only place that I could let my guard down. But today, I sensed someone outside, in a tree outside my window.

You see, I'm a witch. Not the types you see taking midnight rides on broomsticks or have warts and are ugly, because let me assure you, I am NOT ugly, but we do spells and enchantments. I have powers. Mine are sensing life and, this is the kicker, I can read minds when I want to. No one knows this, not even my parents who are witches to, but it's like my secret from everybody. I can turn it on and off when I please, which is great and its very useful. I reached the door and wrenched it open. I took a quick peek out of the window and saw him. I felt an immediate attraction to him and I mean who wouldn't? He was perfect, his pale skin blending in well with the tree. If it were for my enhanced eyesight, I would never have spotted him. I blocked my thoughts by humming and walked around the room, trying to read his thoughts. Somehow, I couldn't. it was like a wall was built to keep me out. I realized that the guy was gone and I felt this strange sadness. I kind of liked being stalked, especially by a super cute guy. I got settled down into my bed. After a while, I decided to make dinner so went downstairs and entered the updated kitchen. I fixed myself a small meal and began to clean. I turned my favorite song by No Doubt and began to scrub when I sensed his presence. I decided to see if he would knock first and if he didn't I would just go outside and follow him. I prayed that wouldn't have to and held my breath.

He knocked.

I turned down the music and stopped my singing before I answered the door. I could tell he was shocked by my reaction when I answered the door. I smirked before saying snidely,

"Decided to stop tree-hugging have we?"

**Yeah, I officially love Melrose. Just not her name. CHANGE IT PEOPLE!! I need suggestions!! I got pics on my profile of my characters. I found a pretty hott Edward. I mean really. REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Author's Note, Plz Read!

**Hey Guys!!!! I KNOW its been forever since I've updated, but I just wanted to let ya'll know whats happening. First off, I've been super busy with enjoying my now awesome life, and I've had lots of school work to do so I haven't had a chance to update.**

**I have good news and bad news, I'll tell you the good news first…**

**I AM updating each and every one of my stories.**

**Bad news…**

**It'll be a while before I do! I'll start with "New Girl, New Love." and then I'll move on to "Forgotten", b/c people seem to want me to update that soon and then "Rockstarz." **

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers and if I don't get reviews, I don't update. You can choose what you want to do with that one.**

**O, and PLEASE don't flame my stories. I try my best and I've read those of you who have flamed me's stories (if you have any) and there no better than mine (and mine are no better than yours). **

**Love ya'll,**

**anonymouswriterfortheirowngood**


	4. And through it all

BPOV

The screen door clacked against its wooden frame and I jogged down the steps. I could hear a second clank and smiled.

He was coming.

Ever since Charlie and I had made the decision to move to Charleston, SC, my life had been a lot better than it had in Forks. I was on my way back to my old self, forgetting Edward and the Cullen's had gotten easier everyday. We lived in a small community that had once been a Ginn resort and 9 other families lived here too. Charlie had retired and apparently saved a lot in his 401K. We were now 'living large' as most would call it.

The community we lived in was called Belvidere and consisted of 10 ocean-front cottages that were extremely beautiful. I was lucky, though, in the fact that all of the families that lived here had at least one person close to my age living with them. We all hung out at the private clubhouse in the summer and all of us that had graduated high school went to the College of Charleston. I was quickly accepted by them all. There were 4 girls all together and 5 guys. The girls consisted of Addison, Emma, Abby, and Ella. The guys were made up of Ayden, Ethan, Alex, Ben, and Caleb.

Caleb was the guy who followed me out to the edge of the water.

"Bella! Wait up." He called. I turned and smiled. His shaggy black hair fell into his eyes dark green eyes. His smile was ultra-watt and the one-sided dimple that he had always got me. I never thought I would get over Edward, but that was until I saw him jump out of his Jeep Wrangler to help me carry a box that I was struggling with.

"Hey Caleb." I smiled. My heart began to rattle wildly when he hugged me. "Do you wanna walk with me?" I asked.

He smiled even wider. "Yeah, that'd be great."

We began the walk and he began to speak.

"So you still liking it down here?" he asked. He always asked me this. I'd lived down here for almost 4 months and everyday it was the same question and the same answer.

"No, I'm liking it down here. I won't be moving anytime soon." I replied. I looked up at him. His hands were jammed in the pockets of his jeans. The sleeves of his Oxford shirt were rolled up, revealing his sculpted muscles. His face looked conflicted, like he was trying to make up his mind about something important and he was looking out into the harbor.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He tore his eyes away from the water and grinned crookedly.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He replied looking down at me.

"About what?"

"You."

His answer shocked me. My breath hitched the slightest bit and he stopped. I could tell whatever decision he was trying to come too had been reached.

He took his hands out of his pockets and moved them to the sides of my faces and I could feel the tiniest shock run through them. I closed my eyes and waited. Soon, I could feel his hot breath on my face. It was such a change from the icy breath I was used to. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes. I smiled to let him know to go ahead and then I felt his soft lips pressed against mine. The weirdest sensation I had ever felt ran through me. It was like everything clicked into place.

Again.

**So what did you think? This chapter was, obviously from Bella's view point. This will not be the only chapter from her POV. I hope you guys enjoy! I'll try and update soon!! REVIEW or no chapter!!**


End file.
